


A Wisp of Peace

by LR_Earl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR_Earl/pseuds/LR_Earl
Summary: Hermione Granger sets across the ocean to the castle in the colonies to find peace after war. But why is Draco Malfoy at Ilvermorny? A journey of redemption and forgiveness set high in the clouds. Dramione EWE.





	A Wisp of Peace

 

__

 

_The Present..._

"Forever is an awfully long time," the small child stated as she climbed into the warmth that was her Nana's lap and got comfortable. "Are you sure that's how the story ends?"

The woman laughed hard enough to wipe tears, of both joy and sadness, from beneath her half-moon glasses as she squeezed her granddaughter closer to her. "Why that's a matter of perspective, love. A day to us is a lifetime to the fruit fly. A lifetime to us is a but a blink to a star."

The girl brightened. "Like my name! I'm named after a star," the child announced excitedly.

"Yes, like your name," the woman proudly proclaimed as she dropped a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Nana, can you tell me the story of how I got my name? Mummy doesn't tell the story as well as you do," the girl pleaded with hazel eyes, the perfect balance of her mother and father combined. The girl would do well in Slytherin when the time came, the woman determined, but that was some years away.

The woman sighed her acquiescence and the child beamed, assured her request would not be denied. "I tell you every time you visit, love. Do you not want to hear something else?"

To the child, the story told of an admirable woman who braved the oceans, the mountains of the States, and saved a boy to find the greatest love of her life. To her, retelling the tale required a great deal of bravery for fiction did little to minimize the sting of reality.

But the smiling child with blonde curls as wild as the wind did not know that. The child feverently shook her head and begged, "Please, Nana."

The woman sighed, snuggling her granddaughter close. "Well alright. As always, our story starts at the close of the Second Wizarding War. Our community was very fractured."

"Fractured means broken, right, Nana?" the child interrupted.

"Yes, sweetheart, it does. And none more so than our heroine. You see, she was so very tired from fighting in the Great War. Though the Light had prevailed, much had been lost. Friends, family, the innocence of childhood. Our heroine, seeking to recapture what had been lost, set out on an adventure to the castle in the colonies…"

.

.

_A child's forever ago ..._

_August 1998_

.

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the oft-repeated question, having heard it a thousand times before. The topic had been discussed ad nauseum, yet no matter how often she defended the decision to her small group of friends, they still found a way to bring it up every few hours or so.

And now the day was finally here. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had gathered at Grimmauld Place to see her off to the Ministry where she would activate her international portkey and start her new adventure.

Hermione finished shrinking the last of her things. Exasperated, she replied, "Yes, I'm sure." She explained, "I'm not needed here any longer, and Headmaster Honeywell's offer was too good an offer to pass up."

"You're always needed here, 'Mione," Harry spoke up, a bit put out at her assertion. "Besides, Gin's heading back to Hogwarts to re-do her seventh year. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would allow you to finish your seventh properly, if you'd wanted."

Beside him, Ginny nodded in agreement.

She smiled at her friend's simple declaration, as if she could easily pick up her life as neatly as picking up a book. "As surprising as it may sound, the thought of another year as a 'normal' student doesn't appeal to me any longer. I thought it did, once, but the opportunity to be an apprentice to Headmistress Honeywell, and design curricula around the importance of magical inclusion based on our experiences here is exciting! Imagine the lasting impact such curricula could have on a generation? Besides, you make it sound as if it would be forever."

"Two years is an awfully long time," Ron admitted as he scratched the back of his neck, equal parts trying to be supportive and trying to convince her to stay.

Hermione took a hold of Ron's hand. "You and Harry will be plenty busy with the Auror training program," she insisted. "And I'll be home for holidays and birthdays. It isn't forever," Hermione tried to smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's just … we're going to miss you, 'Mione," Harry admitted with a watery smile. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Hermione ran to envelope Harry in a hug. Ron's arms joined around hers a moment later. It felt so natural, the three of them together like this. They had been through so much in the past six years. But the end of war saw their once combined path slowly breaking from the other. In the weeks after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, there had been funerals to attend, lives to rebuild, and dedications to the lost.

She wore a mask of stone through it all.

No, Hermione had to do this now, before she talked herself out of it and sunk further into the mental abyss that had been her home these last few months. "I'll miss you both so much," she tried for bravery as she broke the embrace. "But you'll both be brilliant. I know it." Hermione turned to Ginny as she tried to hide a sniffle. "Don't let him burn down the house, okay?"

The witches laughed as Harry defended his cooking skills. Even Ron had to laugh at his best mate.

After Harry and Ginny said their final goodbyes, they left the kitchen to give Ron and Hermione some privacy. The two waited as the awkward air that seemed to follow them settled. After a tumultuous summer as an official item, it had been Hermione who'd suggested they give one another space. They agreed to re-connect after he concluded his Auror training, and she concluded her apprenticeship in the States. If it was meant to be, then it would be. If not, then they would move on.

Ron reached forward to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't need to say this to you, but take care of yourself over there, yeah?"

She caressed the hand near her ear and squeezed. "I will if you and Harry take care of one another. Don't make me floo all the way from the States," she warned with a watery smile.

Ron smiled back. "Blimey, that'd be the day." He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "Goodbye, Hermione."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she returned, "Goodbye, Ronald."

She should have felt apprehension as she grabbed the floo powder and called out for the Ministry. She was leaving the world of her youth, broken and recovering as it was, to travel to the unknown.

Strangely, there was no such feeling as she stepped into the fireplace. She would gladly leave the numbness behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 10-part story, posting about twice a month. I'm so excited to share this with you. Much love ~L


End file.
